Stories Always Have Happy Endings
by Winter Raven
Summary: I decided to make it a lot longer!! We go through the gang's whole day and also some Seymour/Yuna!! My fave couple! PLESE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Stories Always Have Happy Endings  
  
  
  
* All right this is a looong story that tells what I wish could happen! Imagine all the characters in NYC??  
as teens. I kind of made them around the same age ok? so seymour's 17 and Lulu's 17, so is Wakka, Yunalesca is 18 and Yuna's sister.   
everyone else is just 2 years younger than they were except for Jecht, Anima, Braska and Auron. They are now all 40 and Jyscal's not dead and he's 44 and the mayor of New York  
I also made that weird priest guy Maika the Pope. No offense to Catholics cause hey I'm one myself. I even go to Catholic school!! So please don't flame me about that.  
And he's Seymour's granddad. Please don't flame me!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus was flowing in a place of endless blue. There were no sounds, and nothing to look at except the   
  
blue. He wondered where he was. He should have been in the Farplane right? He was after all, just a   
  
dream. He had died so he should be in the Farplane with Auron and his Dad and all the other people. So   
  
why wasn't he? Would he have to stay here forever? He just wanted to go somewhere else. Anywhere else.   
  
But most of all, he wanted to be with Yuna and all the others. Just like it used to be. He   
  
wanted to show them Zanarkand and he wanted them to have a chance to be teens. Like in Zanarkand.   
  
  
" So you're not happy are you?" Tidus watched as the mysterious boy who had revealed himself as   
  
Bahamouths fayth apparated before him.   
  
  
" Well no duh. It's kinda boring in here and I wanna go some place else."  
  
  
" I have a choice for you. You can spend eternity in the Farplane with your father or you can all go to   
  
another world where you will have totally different lives. You won't remember anything from this world   
  
but your hearts will stay the same. People who have had a significent effect on your life will go with you   
  
as well as people important to this world such as the Lady Yunaleska. It's up to you. Eternity in the   
  
Farplane or a normal teenage life in a place where you will have a choice to do whatever you want and be   
  
whoever you want."   
  
" Yeah like there's such a place, but I choose the other world. I want to have a normal life and I want the   
  
others to have a normal life with parents and friends and not having to worry about SIN. I want Yuna to   
  
have some happiness for herself. I want her to be happy. I want to go THERE!" Tidus saw a bright flash   
  
of white light and that was the last thing he remembered.   
  
  
" Hey Tidus wake up, you gotta get to school. You know its on Madison Ave.! You better hurry up!"   
  
Tidus woke up groggily. He looked at the clock on his dresser.   
  
  
" OH MY GOD!!!! Mom it's 8:30! Why didn't you tell me????!!!!!" Tidus rushed to his closet and   
  
threw on his dark blue uniform pants, his light blue shirt, his tie, and his dark blue school blazer.   
  
" Get up Tidus! Ya dont wanna keep your stupid private school waiting!" His father, Jecht, baseball   
  
superstar yelled from the kitchen part of their penthouse apartment, in New York City, New York. His   
  
dad played for the famous Yankees. His mom was a fashion desighner and quite well known. His dad   
  
believed that good NYC public school was the best thing to toughen his son up. Of course LIVING in   
  
New York was enough to toughen anyone up. His mom of course said that he would go to a nice private   
  
school and she didn't care what his dad said. They never listened to one another but got along great. Tidus   
  
ran down to breakfast going as fast as he could. He grabbed a peice of toast, went to the refrigerator, got   
  
an orange juice, grabbed his coat and backpack and was out the door. He jumped on the elevator and   
  
pressed the button. On the ride down he ate the toast and drank the juice in one gulp. When the elevator   
  
stopped, he got out to wait for his friends who should have been there by now.   
  
"Hey Tidus, where have ya been, eh? Didn't get up on time, ya?" Tidus turned around to find his best   
  
friend Wakka and his other friend Lulu standing by the lobby desk.   
  
  
" Yeah uh sorry guys. I kinda slept late." Tidus ran a hand through his blonde hair.   
  
" As always." Lulu rolled her eyes sarcastically. " Next time you plan on waking up late tell me   
  
ahead of time so I can do something useful instead of standing here listening to the brainless one." Wakka   
  
just looked at her, not getting it. " See what I mean?"   
  
" Wha you talkin about?" Tidus and Lulu cracked up.   
  
  
" C'mon we have to go it's 8:40!" Wakka said. Tidus looked at his watch.   
  
" Wakka its actually 8:50." The three of them exchanged a look and took off running. They ran   
  
through the streets of New York bumping into everyone. They stopped by Rockefeller Center to pick up   
  
their friend Yuna, but they found d a crowd of people staring at a parked limo.   
  
  
"Now who the hell parks in front of Rockefellar Center in a limo?" Tidus asked staring at the limo.  
  
" Obviously someone who wants a parking ticket." Was Lulu's response.  
  
" Why'd they get a ticket?" Now who asked that. Lulu rolled her eyes. A voice from across the street   
  
screamed at them.   
  
" Hello! I'm over here!" It was their friends Yuna and her cousin Rikku. The three of them ran across   
  
the street.   
  
  
" Yuna what's with the limo?" Lulu asked. Yuna blushed.  
  
" Oh well my dad's going to the airport and he offered to drive all of us to school. I told him to just park   
  
here since this is where we meet."   
  
  
" Yeah but why do you have a limo and why are all these people staring at you?" Lulu raised an   
  
eyebrow. She always looked and acted much older than she was.  
  
" Don't you know? This is the daughter of the Prince of Moneco!" (ok I know I just made this up. Braska-  
  
sama is NOT the prince of Moneco. no flames please?)A woman standing near the group screamed. Lulu,   
  
Wakka, and Tidus looked at Yuna and Rikku with their mouth s hanging open. Lulu was the first to snap   
  
out of it.  
  
" Umm Yuna? Why didn't we know this?" Yuna blused even more and shifted her back pack's weight   
  
from one shoulder to the other.   
  
" Umm...well..ummm I kinda-" Rikku who was still in the car leaned out a window and screamed.  
  
" Hey c'mon we're gonna be late!" Yuna ran and jumped in the car with the others just following her.   
  
" Ok now Yuna why didn't you tell us?!!!" Tidus screamed out. A man sitting next to Yuna cleared his   
  
throat.   
  
" Excuse me. I should probably introduce myself. I am Braska the prince of Moneco and I simply didn't   
  
want my daughter to make friends or have a boyfriend (pointed look at Tidus) so that they can use her. I'm   
  
sure you understand. Now Tidus, I understand you are my friend Jecht's son." Tidus swallowed and   
  
nodded his head. " Yep, thats my dad. How could he be your friend? I never seen you before." The second   
  
man in the limo leaned foward and Tidus recognized him as Auron, his dad's friend who he didn't like too   
  
much.   
  
  
" Because boy, your father didn't want you to get any ideas about going with his friends daughter who   
  
he knew he liked anyway and and this is in your dad's own words he didn't want you hanging around with   
  
princly sissies." Auron leaned back intothe shadows. Rikku had started to giggle and Wakka was laughing   
  
out loud.   
  
" Hey Yuna, your dad's a princly sissie!"Wakka called out and Lulu hit him over the head hard with her   
  
fist. Prince Braska cracked up.   
  
" I can assure you, I am not a so called princly sissie. Though I must admit, Jecht can be quite a sissie   
  
himself. "   
  
" Uh,can I get that on tape?" Tidus asked laughing. Yuna and everyone else started to laugh. They   
  
pulled up to Carnigie International Highschool and everyone got out.  
  
" Bye daddy, don't forget to feed Kimahri before you leave, have a nice trip! Bye!" Yuna called out to   
  
her father as they pulled away. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku started to walk into school.  
  
" You know Yuna, I had a really weird dream last night." Tidus began  
  
" Oh yeah, me too. What was it?" Yuna replied.  
  
" Well it was kinda weird. We were in this world called Spira and you were something called a   
  
summonor and I was this guy who was a guardian and Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and even Auron were there.   
  
Then Sey (aka God's gift) was there and he tried to marry you and then we all got almost killed by your   
  
weird college sister Yunalesca and the whole world was practicly destroyed by that whale Sini at the   
  
Bronx zoo. Isn't that a stupid dream?"   
  
" Yeah and you know what else is weird I had the same dream and daddy was in it. And your dad and   
  
my cat Kimihari was this really tall blue creature. It was freaky. And you know that the world had no   
  
technology? It was against Yevon some fake religion that sounds like a mix of Catholics and Muslims.   
  
That just freaked me out. What a weird dream!" Yuna said." Tidus?"   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" You don't think that stuff could ever happen?"   
  
Tidus put an arm around his girlfriends shoulder.   
  
  
" Nah...that could never ever happen." They walked inside ready for another day at school!  
Hopefully they would have a normal day.  
  
  
  
Yea first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! I decided to do a story about their whole day! And guess what my new couple is?  
YUNa/SEYMOR!!!!!!!! Oh and Yunalesca is Yuna's sister. cool huh? Please R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how you like it so far? Huh huh huh???? R&R si vou plies 


	2. Stories always have happy endings:Part 2

Stories Always have happy endings: Part 2  
  
* I decided to continue my story because i kinda just left it off   
so here goes*  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku ran inside the school. They were   
LATE!   
" C'mon we're going to be late!" Rikku yelled running to her locker  
to get her books. " We've already missed homeroom!" In their school  
Freshman(Rikku), Sophmore's(Yuna,Tidus),Juniors (Wakka,Lulu,Seymour),  
and Seniors(Yunaleska, and her boyfriend Zaon) all were in the same  
homerooms and Freshmen and Sophmores even were sometimes even in the same classes  
Seniors and Juniors were too.  
Rikku, and Tidus were in the same first class which was English and  
also shared a locker.   
" C'mon Rikku move! I need my books." Tidus shoved Rikku out of the  
way.  
" No YOU move!" Rikku pushed Tidus back. Tidus pushed her. She  
pushed back and so on. Yuna, seeing that this was not going to end  
anytime soon pushed them apart, got their Science books, closed the lo  
cker, and pointed them in the direction of class. Yuna was headed off  
to Math along with Lulu (she was in an advanced class)  
" Going somewhere?" An extremely tall Junior with his hair dyed blue  
was standing in front of all of them with his arms crossed.  
"Shut the hell up SEYMOUR! Pick on someone with your own   
steroid dosage" Sey pushed Tidus down hard.  
" You want to repeat that?" Sey was British and proper but very   
scary when he got mad. None of them actually liked him except for  
Yuna who thought he was extremely nice and Wakka who practically worshipped him  
since he was the most popular boy in school and Wakka was into the  
popular thing.   
"Stop it, both of you! Tidus you know that Sey doesn't take steroids.  
He's just tall. And Sey, don't push people down. You really hurt him."  
Sey reached down a hand to help Tidus up. Tidus reached up to grab him  
but instead pulled Sey down. Sey got really mad and punched Tidus.   
Tidus's nose started to bleed and he hit Sey in the stomach which  
made Sey (who had gotten up) kick him in the ribs. Tidus pulled  
Sey down with such force that he hit his head and got knocked out.  
" What in God's name is going on here?" Principal Anima(Sey's mother),   
saw this and of course didn't blame her son.   
" Mother, this boy called me a name and attacked me. In self defense  
I hit him and then he kicked me in the ribs and pulled me down and oh I  
think I'm having a concussion." Sey pretended to faint. The others  
(except for Yuna who didn't want to get involved and Wakka who didn't  
want to risk his popularity) started to protest loudly.  
" He's lying!He hit him first! Don't believe him!"   
" They are all lying mother. They were just cheering him on except for  
Yuna and that red haired boy. Yuna was just standing by sad that   
someone would hurt me like that. And that other boy doesn't even know   
his own name."   
" Eh man you shut it." Wakka said not caring that Sey was defending  
him.   
" See mother?" Wakka lost it and jumped on Sey.  
" THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" All of you except for my son in my office now!  
Sey, darling perhaps you had better go to the nurse? And Miss Yuna   
would you kindly escort him? Then you can both go to class. I know that  
you would never do anything to my son. You are such a sweet girl unlike  
these hooligans." Principal Anima said smiling at Yuna. Yuna didn't   
know what to do go with her friends or with Sey. The others were looking  
at her wondering what she would do.   
" Will you please go with me Yuna? I would love to talk to you." Sey  
smiled sweetly. Yuna nodded and went with Sey who was after all her  
friend sort of. And he was hurt. She turned and walked with him.  
She was ashamed at him and very ashamed at Tidus.   
" All right now all of you inside my office! Your parents are going  
to be called." Anima escorted them to her office. Tidus looked back at  
Yuna walking with Sey. If she wanted to be friends with that  
over-dosed Englishman then she could find another boyfriend. It was eigther  
him or Sey! Principal Anima pushed him foward and into her office.  
  
*Next time we see what happens in the principal's office plus we get  
to meet all the other characters including Tantantan....Kimahri the cat!  
And we find out what Yuna's decision will be!* 


End file.
